


Supernatural Beach Party, Adam

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Gen, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party, eating contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Adam tries something new.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 5





	Supernatural Beach Party, Adam

Well this was definitely different. Adam sat at a picnic table across from Michael. Being separate was clearly making them both uncomfortable. They rolled with it though. 

It also opened up some new possibilities. 

Michael had won the sundae eating contest, but it had been a near thing. They both felt a round two was called for.

More ice cream was definitely out. They were both in agreement on that. 

They each had a platter of hamburgers next to them. 

“We'll start on the count of three?”

“Agreed.”

“One...”

“Two...”

“Three...”

They both dug in with gusto.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
